


Are You Just Going To Stand There?

by lottie2801



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Vibrators, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie2801/pseuds/lottie2801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam come home after a hard day at the studio to find Harry doing things Louis doesn't want him doing alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Just Going To Stand There?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so please don't judge. I normally just write fan fictions on Wattpad. Follow me - Nialls_GF_13 :)
> 
> Sorry its so short.

Liam and I walked into my apartment after a long day of writing for the new album to hear silence.

This is odd... Harry is always normally watching TV or something... I thought to myself.

Then I heard a moan. Then another moan in response. Liam and I looked at each other. No! Harry couldn't have been cheating on me! Not after everything we have been through together!

We slowly crept towards Harry and I's room to see what was going in there. The door was open just a crack. I could only just see through it.

As I looked I could see Harry. His naked body lying on the bed his eyes shut tightly. Just how he looks when I'm riding him. I let a slight moan out forgetting that Harry or Liam might hear me.

Liam's eyes widened when he looked through the door. Could he be with someone else?

I tried to open the door a titch more to see if I could see the whole situation but the door made a creaking sound and Harry instantly looked over to us.

"Fuck.." He mumbled. I opened the door wider and saw he had his hand wrapped around himself and his laptop had porn playing. That would explain the moaning then!

"Are you going to stand there or help me out." Harry wined so I walked over to him and sat on the bed.

I reached my left hand out and ran my finger over the tip of his hard cock. He moaned out at the simple movement and my dick started to twitch and get harder.

The next thing I know I have my mouth full on wrapped around him. I bob my head up and down twirling my tonge around the tip as I went.

Harry had his fingers wrapped in my hair and just as I felt he was about to cum I pulled off. As soon as I was off his hand was in my place.

"No touching yourself." I scold him.

He whimpers as he tales his hand away. In the corner of the room Liam is tugging at his erection. "Liam." I beacon my voice slightly raspy. This wasn't anything new. We always helped each other out. If you get what I mean.

As he walks to the bed I whisper in his ear "Don't come till I let Harry." He nodds.

"Kneel." I tell harry and he does as I say. I don't bother with lube or a condom as Harry has probably been fingering himself all day so he's probably open enough.

"Suck." Liam commands Harry and he starts giving him head before taking the whole of him in. Just as he does that I thrust in between his perfect ass cheeks.

He moans onto Liam's dick causing Liam to moan and the feeling of Harry wrapped around be caused me to moan. 

As I thrust harder and harder Harry starts to touch his cock getting the friction he so desperately needed. "W-what did I say!" I pant as I feel myself getting close.

Liam pulls Harry off of him and I pull out. Harry wines again but me and Liam both have the same idea.

I grabbed the box from under the bed and pulled out four butt plugs. "Which one?" I smirks. Harry looks up at me and he whimpers. I know he would rather have a real cock but he needs to be punished for wanking with out me there to watch him or join in. 

Liam pointed to the pink plug. I liked this one it vibrated too!

"Good boy." Liam petted Harry.

Once the plug was all in and pressed up against Harry's prostate we turned it on and flip Harry over yet again but this time we rub each others cocks directing them at Harry's face. He moaned at not only the vibrations but the sight of me and Liam pleasuring each other. He loves to watch. I quite often fuck him in front of our mirrors. 

The harder I tugged Liam the faster his hand would move up and down my painfully hard cock. Each stroke earned another moan, louder than the last. 

I could feel the sensation in the pit of my tummy and soon I felt Liam tense up as if he was in the same state as me. I could tell Harry was ready he was practically begging with his moans.

"Cum Harry." and with that all 3 of us screamed out moans and collapsed onto the bed. The feeling was so overwhelming. Me and Liam collapsed onto the bed with the strength of the orgasm.   


I think that was the most the 3 of us had ever cum before! And that's saying something. Liam's 10" holds a lot of white gold.

"Us three should do that more often." Liam panted

"Yeah, Invite Zayn next time though. He is a devil in bed!" We all laugh at Harry's statement.

"I think we might have to catch you watching porn more often." I smirked. 

"So when Niall does it its fine but when it comes to me I'm not glowed?" Harry questioned. 

"Well I think were going to start punishing him too then." 

"I don't recover that quick! He's like constantly watching that stuff!" Liam sighed.

Thats what I love about these boys. We can help each other out with _anything._


End file.
